1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to digital photographing apparatuses, and more particularly, to digital photographing apparatuses including a plurality of display units, and methods of controlling the digital photographing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dual-display digital photographing apparatuses, such as a digital camera and a digital camcorder, can display the same image on two display units. For example, dual-display digital photographing apparatuses can display the same live view image, preview image, play view image, or the like, on two display units.
A front display unit of a dual-display digital photographing apparatus may realize various applications since a subject can view the front display unit during photographing.